Harry Potter and the Falcon of Corinth
by athena undomiel
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Can he deal with the impending doom of Lord Voldemort and fulfill his destiny, while discovering secrets about his family he could have never imagined in his wildest dreams?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't any recognizable characters or places.They all belong to J.K. Rowling. There will be several original characters later in the story :).

Summary: Harry is in his sixth year. Can he deal with the impending doom of Lord Voldemort and the fulfillment of the prophecy, while discovering new secrets aoout his family that he never could have imagined in his wildest dreams?

This is a story I had inside my head for about the past two years and finally got around to posting. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!!!!

Harry Potter and the Falcon of Corinth

Chapter One: Attack on Privet Drive

"Bang"

Harry Potter woke with a jolt. His forehead felt like it was on fire, and he could hear Mr. Dursley yelling from downstairs.

"Who's making that noise!!! They bloody better get off of my property!!!"

Harry flew downstairs to find several death eaters at the front door.

"Uncle Vernon, get away!!!!" he yelled, "They're dark wizards!!!"

Suddenly Harry realized the gravity of the situation when Voldemort himself came charging through the door. He looked around and caught eyes with Harry. The dark lord flung Mr. Dursley to one side and ran up to the boy who lived.

"Aaaahhh Harry Potter. I've finally caught you unawares. This must be my lucky day," the snake-like wizard hissed.

Harry was scared out of his mind that was sure. He didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, more wizards appeared in the Dursley's front yard. Harry quickly recognized them as members of the order. Voldemort followed his gaze out the window and cursed under his breath. He apparated out of the house and the other dark wizards followed him.

Remus Lupin rushed into the house followed by Nymphadora Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, get in the car!!!" called Tonks as they started shooting off spells.

"Leave your things, someone will get them later," called Lupin as Harry ran upstairs.

He turned around and ran down the stairs and out the door. Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley followed.

Here was chapter one!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	2. Headquarters

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One: Headquarters

Outside was a ministry car. They all piled into it and fled from the band of Death Eaters.

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked indignantly, staring out the window at number 4, "We can't just leave them, a clan of muggles, to fend for themselves against Voldemort. "

"Harry, he doesn't want them," Lupin said assuredly, "Hopefully, now that you're gone, he'll leave them alone."

"Don't worry Harry," Tonks chimed in, "Besides, I thought you hated the whole lot of them."

"Well yeah, but still," Harry mumbled. It was strange, but something just didn't feel right about leaving the Dursleys alone with Voldemort and a whole battalion of Death Eaters. He gave up on trying to persuade everyone else to be worried with him, and resigned himself to looking out the window into the blackness of night. He was surprised to see they were already in London, easily speeding through the almost empty streets. In his reverie, Harry suddenly asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Headquarters," Mr. Weasley, who had remained quiet this whole time simply stated, "but not at Grimmauld Place. The order has expanded so we had to find a new location."

Harry was glad to hear that, the more witches and wizards in the order the better. They would be the ones to support him during his final battle with Lord Voldemort.

Harry went back to looking out the window. The car was completely quiet. Harry soon found himself drifting of to sleep.

"Harry wake up, we're at headquarters."

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Tonks hovering over him. He shook himself awake and got out of the car. The sight of the new headquarters made him gasp.

The car was parked outside of an enormous castle. It was larger than Hogwarts. Harry stood there dumbstruck for the better part of a minute, until Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Don't worry, we aren't **that** big," he said, glimpsing at the upper levels of the castle, "although it would be nice to know that that many witches and wizards aren't siding with Vol…Vol...Voldemort."

"Who exactly does this place belong to?" Harry questioned.

"Let's just say a _very, very_ rich family," Lupin answered walking past Harry and Mr. Weasley, into the castle.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them, she gave a yelp when Harry walked through the door and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, giving him a thorough look over.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," he replied.

"Well then I'll take you up to your room. We've put and Ron in a room together, next to the twins, and Hermione and Ginny are right down the hall."

Harry was glad to hear that the Weasleys and Hermione were all here. It struck him unusual that he was always the last one to be brought somewhere…oh well.

When Mrs. Weasley and he climbed up three flights of stairs and walked about half a mile down the North corridor they came to a thick wooden door. Inscribed on it were the words:

_Ronald Weasley_

He couldn't help but stare as his name appeared on the door, underneath Ron's in the same script. _I love magic_ he thought.

Mrs. Weasley left after saying she would send someone to get them for breakfast, and left Harry alone in the long hallway. He slowly opened the door. Ron, his best friend, was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"It that Ronald Weasley actually doing something productive?" Harry exclaimed as he walked in. Ron looked up and flashed Harry a large grin. He got up and gave Harry a hug.

"I see they got you away from the muggles in one piece. How have you been mate?" Ron asked sitting back on the ground and closing the book.

"Decent, considering I just got away from a Death Eater attack with all my limbs and insanity," he replied looking around the room. There were two twins sized beds with a nightstand in between. On the far side of the room were a large wardrobe and two doors. One led to a bathroom and the other to Fred and George's room.

"Do you have any idea who owns this place?" asked Harry.

"This friend of Dumbledore's. I've seen him once or twice. I think he's an auror or something," Ron responded, "whatever he does, it pays a lot."

Harry gave him a look that said _no way_ and Ron threw a pillow from the nearby bed at his face. The two boys started in a raucous pillow fight. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and stopped there horseplay. Harry opened the door and looked out. His trunk was sitting in the hallway, with Hedwig's cage on top. No one was in the hallway.

Ron and Harry dragged the trunk into there room and closed the door.

"We might as well go to bed, now that you have your stuff," Ron said, rummaging through his own things.

Harry agreed and changed into his pajamas. The two teen wizards went to bed, hoping to learn more about the mysterious owner of the order's new headquarters in the morning.

A/N wow!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I go to boarding school and just got back last night. These past few weeks have been crazy for me with papers and tests! I thank you all for reading my story this far. I hope to update a few more times before I go back to school to make up for lost time. The plot should hopefully be thickening by then!


	3. Ashley

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter two: Ashley

The morning dawned clear and bright. Harry vaguely noticed someone on the other side of the room waking Ron up. He closed his eyes for a few more moments until he felt someone shaking his bed, yelling at him to get up.

"Come on, Harry! It's time for breakfast!" he heard Hermione say. Harry cracked open his eyes and was greeted with a bright ray of sunshine streaming through the window.

"Morning," he mumbled, trying to focus his eyes on the sites in the blurry room. He put on his glasses and climbed out of bed.

Ron and he dressed quickly, and walked with Hermione and Ginny down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was obvious that the house belonged to a family of wizards. Each picture moved, talked and interacted with the passers-by and the hallways were filled with unusual magical devices.

Fred and George were already in the kitchen when the four of them arrived. They sat at a wooden table, while Mrs. Weasley made them some eggs and bacon sandwiches.

"Harry dear, I'm sure you are worried about your family that the order left behind," she remarked loading some eggs on to a plate for each of them.

"A bit," he replied. Harry had honestly forgotten about the Dursleys in the excitement of seeing all his friends from school, but he did want to know if his aunt, uncle and cousin were still alive after the fright of last night.

Mrs. Weasley was about to reply when a girl of about thirteen years of age walked into the kitchen. She was very thin with brown hair and green eyes, and had a sports bag over one shoulder.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley said as the girl grabbed an orange from a basket on the counter, "are you heading off to football then?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we've got a big game on Saturday against a team from Scotland," she replied.

"Ashley, there are a few people I would like you to meet," Mrs. Weasley said beckoning Ashley over to the table, "these are my sons, Fred, George and Ron, this is my daughter Ginny, and these are their friends Hermione and Harry."

"You're Harry Potter aren't you," the girl said looking Harry straight in the eye.

"How did you know," he replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Lucky guess," she replied and left.

A/N Once again I am sorry for taking so long to update, and I know my chapters are really short. That helps me get them to you faster!!!!

I will try to post again either today or this weekend.


End file.
